


Premio a la paciencia

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackal a veces sospechaba que ser tan paciente era una maldición y otras veces... bueno, ocasionalmente valía la pena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premio a la paciencia

Jackal a veces sospechaba que ser tan paciente era una maldición.

Si él no fuese así, sin duda no sería el primero en la lista de "posibles niñeros para Akaya", tampoco tendría que lidiar con las bromas de Niou con tanta frecuencia, ni mucho menos Bunta pondría a prueba su paciencia constantemente.

Aunque quizás Bunta no hacía nada con esa intención y solo aprovechaba el que eran pocas las veces que Jackal le contestaba con un resuelto «no».

A Bunta le gustaba limitarse a hacer lo que le gustaba, al fin de cuentas, y si podía evitar algo haciendo que alguien más se encargara de ello, lo hacía con gusto y sin mala intención.

Aun así, hoy en particular tenía que estar haciéndolo de adrede, quizás porque había apostado con Niou para descubrir qué lograría sacarlo de sus estribos, porque de lo contrario, Jackal no entendía por qué Bunta lo había citado en la pastelería en la que había comenzado a trabajar a medio tiempo y lo había dejado esperando por casi una hora.

Con un suspiro, Jackal le hizo un gesto a uno de los meseros para pedir un nuevo café, el cual tomó con lentitud sin dejar de observar la puerta que daba a la sección solo para empleados de la pastelería.

Si Bunta no aparecía pronto, lo llamaría... aunque si todavía estaba trabajando no podría contestar, ¿no?

Debatiéndose entre aguardar unos minutos más o enviarle un mensaje y decirle que saldría a dar una vuelta y volvería una vez escuchara de él, Jackal terminó su café y buscó en sus bolsillos una moneda, considerando usarla para decidir; sin embargo, finalmente vio al pelirrojo salir con una bandeja llena de pastelitos que sostenía con una mano enguantada.

El que Bunta todavía estuviese vistiendo su uniforme blanco y se dirigiese primero a otra mesa, donde un grupo de chicas se encontraban, hizo que Jackal contara hasta diez con lentitud, conteniéndose de sostener su cabeza entre sus manos y lamentarse en voz alta.

En vez de eso, Jackal lo observó pasando de mesa en mesa, entregando pastelitos que fueron recibidos con emoción por cada cliente, y cuando finalmente Bunta se acercó a donde él estaba, se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos y pronunciar con el tono más calmo que pudo, sin lograr ocultar su recelo:  
—Bunta, no me digas que todavía no has terminado tu turno.

—Yup, salgo en media hora. —Bunta sonrió con toda tranquilidad, como si no planease hacerlo esperar incluso más a pesar de que estaba afirmando justo eso.

Jackal se dejó caer contra el espaldar de su asiento, cansado y desolado.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho desde un comienzo.

—No hagas esa cara —dijo Bunta sin siquiera lucir avergonzado por todo el tiempo que le había hecho perder—. Si no estuvieses aquí, te habrías perdido esto.

 _Esto_ era uno de los pastelitos, redondo, de masa oscura y todavía cálido, como si hubiese salido del horno hace muy poco, el cual Bunta dejó frente a él.

—Hecho por un genio —continuó Bunta haciéndole un guiño— y cortesía de la casa.

Bunta partió tras decir eso, continuando su recorrido de mesa en mesa hasta que llegó al mostrador con un solo pastelito, el cuál desapareció segundos después cuando una de las chicas del grupo al que se había acercado primero corrió a comprarlo.

Tras eso, Bunta hizo una venia que fue recibida con sonrisas tanto por los demás empleados como por algunos clientes y luego desapareció por las puertas de metal.

Sin saber qué pensar, Jackal examinó el pastelito y más curioso de lo que quería aceptar, le dio un primer mordisco.

Lo primero que notó fue la suavidad de la masa, la cual se derritió en su boca sin desboronarse, y luego la riqueza en el sabor del chocolate, el cual no proveía tanto de la masa como de las chispas de chocolate que estaban ocultas en ella, logrando que fuese dulce mas no empalagoso.

Ahora estaba claro por qué se habían acabado en menos de un minuto y quizás también explicaba la razón de Bunta para citarlo a la hora en que lo hizo.

Jackal dejó escapar una corta risa, sacudió su cabeza e hizo un gesto para pedir otro café para acompañar el pastelito, mucho más dispuesto que antes a aguardar la media hora que faltaba para que Bunta terminase su turno y queriendo también agradecerle por la agradable sorpresa.


End file.
